Mach Rider Equestria
by thevacuousindividual
Summary: Equestria, a world of talking ponies, once thrived economically is now a ruin of its former self, where emptiness rules the place. Mach Rider (real name: Ink Quill) travels all of Equestria on a high-powered superbike, searching for other survivors and stopping the Quadrunners invasion, sector after sector of Equestria, retelling from his old diary.
1. Log 0

This is a recollection of Ink Quill's (nick: Mach Rider) heroics at stopping the Quadrunners invasion that destroyed Equestria 2,000 years ago while sacrificing himself in the process, through his old diary...

Log 0: The Quadrunners (October 23, 2017; Manehattan)

This fateful time, Equestria was attacked by creatures from other world, all of them were driving some kind of a vehicle. They were advanced. Technologically advanced. They rode in some kind of wheels with engines that seem identical to the weather factory in Cloudsdale. Being the primitive, sapient species that we are, we all find out that their magic is beyond all means, even for alicorns like Princess Celestia. They knew everything how to stop magic in one push of a button. Of course, that was such a pure enigma to all of the unicorns who had magical capabilities cannot even match these creature's powers.

Despite all of the combined efforts within the Mane Six, the alicorn Princesses and The Pillars, us ponies were quickly outnumbered by their growing numbers. I could not describe how these creatures killed or even slaughtered them. I decided not to be part of that. I found myself in a sticky situation where I was only a normal unicorn and deal with these racers, who appeared to be searching for other survivors. Mom and dad were dead. Dead. Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst, dead. The Mane Six, dead. Alicorn princesses, dead. The greatest heroes were all dead. Equestria's natural order was tumbling down. The sun and moon's movements were on a downward spiral. Woodland creatures were also dead. All that was left was bleak emptiness. The only way for me to do was to ride the superbike my dad once owned, equipped with a weapon to the right of the bike.

To this day, I am the Mach Rider, the last known survivour and the saviour of Equestria...


	2. Log 1

Log 1: Into the Unknown (October 23, 2017 at 1:00 P.M.; Road to Our Town)

"There were no survivors... Only me."

Leaving the abandoned city of Manehattan, I vigorously took off through my superbike and fought my way to Our Town. The tracker sensed off-the-chart readings and I decided to investigate the town for remaining survivors in the first spot. Taking out my compass, I put it into the front of my bike. Heading west, I was greeted by Quadrunners on the way through. Some were orange and some were green. Their colour determines their aggressiveness and toughness.

I fired shot after shot to each Quadrunners. In due process, I pushed a green Quadrunner into one of the rocks on the road before destroying to pieces. Oil slicks were a pain in my flank. They were all over the place, so it was forcing me to multitask. Countersteering while shooting these Quadrunners was tantamount for death if I was not that cognizant. They were a distraction. Fortunately, I slammed most of these Quadrunners with force towards obstacles before dashing through.

Then, it came soon to realize that I should conserve my energy at fighting these driving beasts. I was getting tired from a lack of rest. My focus was slowly losing. More Quadrunners were blazing into the road like some drunk pegasus who was darting out of nowhere. There were more rocks closing to my path as soon as I was approaching the road to Our Town.

I was eventually greeted by a speeding Quadrunner, which happened to be a blue one. Glad I took my engine to the full level. They were notorious for dashing towards me and it could kill me sometimes. A few minutes later, I was starting to see the glance of the town, only to notice that there were no survivors. Houses were empty and rotting, but thankfully, no Quadrunners were tailing at me.

I was starting to notice a pattern here... These Quadrunners were targetting me. This was the start of my worst nightmare.


End file.
